A mobile electronic device is an electronic device which can be carried easily. Examples thereof include mobile phones, smartphones, and portable media players. One of the mobile electronic devices is the fifth-generation iPod Touch released by Apple Inc. on Sep. 12, 2012.
As shown in FIGS. 1(a) to 1(c), a pop-up strap attachment part 3 is disposed at a corner of the back surface of a mobile electronic device 1, which is the Apple iPod Touch. The strap attachment part 3 includes a base 3a vertically extending from the back surface of the mobile electronic device 1 and having a circular section and a circular diameter-expanded part 3b disposed at an end of the base 3a and having a larger radius than the base 3a (see FIG. 1(c)). A strap 5 having a ring at its front end is included with the mobile electronic device 1 and is called iPod Touch loop. By attaching the strap 5 to the strap attachment part 3, the mobile electronic device 1 can be prevented from falling unintentionally.
The ring of the strap 5 has a central base hole 5a and a narrow part 5b extending from the base hole 5a toward the front end. By inserting the diameter-expanded part 3b of the strap attachment part 3 into the base hole 5a of the strap 5 as shown in FIG. 1(a) and then sliding the strap 5 as shown in FIG. 1(b), the narrow part 5b of the strap 5 is slid onto the base 3a of the strap attachment part 3, so that the strap 5 is fixed to the strap attachment part 3.